Pokemon: Twin Adventures Part One
by ilovedogs12
Summary: Tyson is a boy with the ability to calm down Dark-Type Pokemon. His twin sister, Ruby, has always been in his shadow. The two of them go on an adventure through the Hoenn region. And, of course, craziness happens. Rated for safety. ACCEPTING OCS!


**Me: I have a Pokemon story now. :) This is about some OCs I have, and it will be accepting OCs. The form will be at the bottom. So, the POV will probably be going back and fourth between my OCs. I'll put who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins**

**-Ruby's POV-**

"Ruby, hurry up! We get our Pokemon today! I can't wait!" My brother, Tyson said to me.

"All right. Calm down." I say.

My brother and I live in Fortree City in Hoenn. We're twins, and almost complete opposites.

Tyson has messy black hair, and gray eyes that are so dark most people mistake for black. He wears a red t-shirt, a black short sleeved jacket, jeans that stop about two inches above his ankles, black fingerless gloves with red cuffs, and black and red sneakers. He's always happy and energetic, except when he's tired. He's very grumpy when he's tired. He's also very athletic,, considering we're from a city that most of the houses are built in trees.

Like I said, I'm almost the excact opposite. I have brown hair that stops about two inches above the middle of my back, and ruby red eyes. I wear a black tank top, and a red jacket that stops after my elbows, red arm bands, jeans, and red and black sneakers. My personality is basically the opposite. I'm calm, serious, and rarely goof off like he does. I forgot to mention this, but we're both twelve.

Anyway, we were on our way to get our Pokemon. We ended up having to go all the way to Littleroot Town. After a pretty long time, we finally arrived. Tyson instantly rushed over to Prof. Birch's lab, completely leaving me. Once I get to the lab, Tyson was asking Prof. Birch a lot of questions.

"Calm down." I say as I walk up.

"Fine..." Tyson says.

"So, you must be Tyson and Ruby." Prof. Birch says. "You must be here for your Pokemon. Well, I don't have any of the normal starter Pokemon, but I do have two you two could use."

"What are they?" I ask.

"A Poockyena and a Growlithe." The professor says. "Are those okay with you?"

"Of course!" Tyson says excitedly. "So, when can we get them?"

"Now, if you want." Prof. Birch says. "So which do you want?"

"I call the Poochyena!" Tyson says. "Uh...I mean, I'll take whichever my sister doesn't want, I guess."

I sigh before saying, "It's fine. I was going to pick the Growlithe anyway."

"Well here you two go." Prof. Birch says, handing each of us a Poke Ball.

"Alright!" Tyson says. "I get to meet my first Pokemon! I can't wait! Well, let's meet this little guy."

He throws the Poke Ball, and a Poockyena comes out. It looks like a regular Poochyena, but with a little tuft of fur on its head. Overall, I have to admit, it's adorable.

"Hi." Tyson says, bending down to it. "I'm Tyson, I'll be your trainer. So, do you want a name?" The Poochyena starts to wag its tail happily. "Prof. Birch, is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both of your Pokemon are boys." He answers.

"Okay. I'll name you Poochy." Tyson said to the Poochyena, which wags its tail more, and gets on lies down on its back, which causes Tyson to laugh before he rubs its stomach. Tyson looks at me.

"Your turn, Ruby." He says.

I nod and let out my Growlithe. It looked like a normal Growlithe, but with slightly darker orange fur.

"Hi." I say to it. "Well, I guess I should name you now. So, how does Growlie sound?" It looked happy when I said its name. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, I have to ask you two something." Prof. Birch says. "Would you two like to fill up this Poke Dex for me?"

"Of course!" Tyson says at the same time I said, "Sure."

"Thanks." Prof. Birch says, handing each of us a PokeDex and five Poke Balls.

"Thank you." I say.

"Yep. Thanks." Tyson says. "Well, we should get going."

I nod, and we say bye before leaving and heading out on out journey, which means I may finally be able to get out of my brother's shadow, and prove I'm not just his sister.

* * *

**Me: Sorry It's so short. Next chapter will be longer. So, like I said, I'll be accepting OCs. All you have to do is fill out this form:**

**Name:**

**Age (Please have it be from about 10-18):**

**Gender:**

**Side (I'm planning to make an evil team of OCs, so...)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon (can include nicknames, gender, personality, and moves):**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Me: Well, that's it. Oh, you can make about 5 OCs. I'll update when I can. :D Bye. :D**


End file.
